Heating, ventilation, and cooling (HVAC) systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated in an effort to provide improved climate control in a vehicle cabin. At the same time, there are efforts to reduce the number of components and cost. Furthermore, there are efforts to minimize power consumption for vehicles, which are becoming increasingly electronically controlled and power dependent. One HVAC improvement over the years has utilized a rear module that provides separate controls for climate control of the rear of the vehicle's cabin. The rear modules cooperate with a valve assembly that typically utilizes separately controlled valves to regulate the flow of refrigerant and coolant to the rear module. Typically, the coolant valve has a butterfly valve that is actuated using a vacuum actuator. The refrigerant valve usually uses a solenoid that requires continuous power to maintain the valve in either a normally open or closed position. The refrigerant and coolant valves require separate controls having many components and use a significant amount of power. What is needed is an improved valve assembly that reduces the number of components, cost, and power consumption.